1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a sliding battery cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries, especially dry cell batteries, are usually placed in a battery holder. One end of the battery holder defines conductive element while the other end of the battery holder sets a metal spring, and the dry cell battery is placed between the conductive element and the metal spring. However, it is difficult to remove the batteries from this battery holder or install the batteries into this battery holder. Furthermore, the battery holder may be easily damaged from repeated replacement of the batteries.